


A Tall Drink of Water in a Cowboy Hat

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cowboy Matsukawa, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Western AU, bartender daichi, rated mature for sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Even though yours was the last request to come in on my rare pair challenge, I bumped it up for your birthday, ha ha. Happy Birthday a day late, Kath!





	A Tall Drink of Water in a Cowboy Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathWolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> Even though yours was the last request to come in on my rare pair challenge, I bumped it up for your birthday, ha ha. Happy Birthday a day late, Kath!

Daichi stifled a yawn in his elbow, his hands continuously rubbing a cloth in an already clean glass. He set the glass on the shelf below the counter and inspected the line-up of other glasses, searching for any smudges or imperfections and finding none. With a sigh, he straightened up and took to rubbing down the counter instead.

It was a painfully normal day in their sleepy town but at least they had some of their regulars in the saloon to brighten it up. Suga was busy dealing out a game of poker and luring patrons in with his angelic smile. Their regulars were already aware of the man’s mischievous nature and yet joined him anyways with the promise of an exciting game and pleasant conversation.

The saloon was filled with a playful ragtime song, courtesy of Asahi who looked more suited to a life of bank robbery with his intimidating physique than plucking the ivory keys. Occasionally one of the girls would lean against the piano and sing along, but it was a lazy afternoon and most of them were lounging on the staircase or against the windows to watch the townsfolk wander by. It had been ages since anything interesting happened and he swore he heard people wishing someone would rob the bank just to give them something to talk about.

Everyone froze when the thunder of horse hooves rumbled outside of the saloon. The girls ran to the window, picking up their frilled skirts so they didn’t catch it on anything and gasped at what they saw.

“It’s Oikawa-kun! Oh, thank God it’s been _forever_ since he’s been here!” They cried and degenerated into a mess of whispers and giggles. Daichi should have rolled his eyes and told them to calm down but doing so would make him a hypocrite. He bit his lip and rubbed the counter even harder to cover up the way his hand was suddenly trembling before Suga noticed and teased him about it. It was probably a futile effort; he could already feel his friend’s amused gaze locked on him from across the room.

It wasn’t Oikawa who had reduced him to such a flustered state. He usually popped in that time of year after rounding up the cattle belonging to the illustrious Seijoh ranch with his best friends, Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro, and—

Daichi’s eyes flickered up at some movement above the swinging saloon doors where a dusty tan hat slid into view. He held his breath as they swung open and couldn’t restrain the beaming smile he gave in greeting to the lithe figure filling the doorway. Matsukawa Issei’s eyes flicked directly to him, never wavering even as he sauntered inside with the doors swinging shut behind him. Daichi, on the other hand, allowed himself a quick gander down the long-muscled torso draped in a gingham button down and the leather chaps draped down those mile-long legs.

“What can I get for you, Stranger?” Daichi asked, reaching below the bar to pull out a fresh glass. Matsukawa smirked as he sat on a stool, taking his time as he tugged on the fingertips of his gloves.

“I think you know what I like, Barkeep.”

Daichi’s face grew hot at the implication but he ignored it as he reached for a bottle of Matsukawa’s favorite whiskey and splashed some in the glass. He cocked his eyebrow at Matsukawa as he slid the glass forward, receiving a wider grin in response.

“I do, and I hope you’ve got the money to pay for it.”

Warm fingers slid over Daichi’s before he could pull them away from the glass. With his other hand, Matsukawa slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few coins and laid them on the counter, more than the glass of whiskey was worth.

“I’ve got plenty. You know I’m good for it.”

“That’s too much.”

“Consider it a tip for the pleasant company,” He answered smoothly, grazing his fingers down the back of Daichi’s hand to curl around his wrist. Daichi bit the inside of his cheek, wanting to resist a little more but found it hard when Matsukawa’s smile softened in earnest. He leaned forward on the counter, diminishing the space between them as he relaxed in Matsukawa’s touch.

“The life of a cowpoke must be lonely if the company of a boring bartender is considered pleasant.”

“There’s nothing boring about you, Sawamura Daichi,” Matsukawa purred, dragging his eyes across Daichi’s broad chest and down his tight vest. “You know, I’m not one for stripes myself but, damn, do they look good on you.”

“Thanks,” Daichi replied, chiding himself for being unable to think of something smarter to say. He sucked in a quick breath as Matsukawa leaned in and reached his other hand out to rub his thumb along the red satin, wiping an imaginary smudge off as an excuse to curl his fingers inside to prod at Daichi’s chest.

The piano across the room hit a couple bad notes and when Daichi glanced up he saw Asahi’s head whip back around. His ears turned red at feeling Daichi’s venomous glare, but he received respite when Daichi’s chin was pulled back to Matsukawa.

“I just got here and already you’re getting distracted? What do I have to do to keep your attention, Sawamura?”

Daichi could feel Matsukawa’s warm breath ghosting across his lips and he shivered as his rough fingers slipped across his jaw. He completely forgot that Matsukawa had asked him a question he was so entranced by the bedroom eyes drawing him in. Hell, he couldn’t even remember his own name.

“Hey, Daichi!” Suga chirped next to them, so loud the whole town probably heard him.

“What?” Daichi snapped back, but Suga’s wide grin hardly faltered from his ire.

“I’m sure Matsukawa-san is _dying_ for a hot bath and a rest in one of our rooms. If you’d like to show him one and, ahem, attend to his needs, I’d be happy to watch the counter for you!”

“Last time I left the place to you, you raised all my prices.”

“I was just looking out for you! You’re charging way too little for your drinks.”

Daichi opened his mouth to argue but stilled as Matsukawa leaned back and removed his hand from his vest. He snatched up the glass of whiskey and held it up to his lips, giving them a quick lick before tipping it back.

 _Oh God, that’s hot,_ Daichi thought as he drained the glass and set it down without even flinching.

“Your friend has a point, Sawamura. I wouldn’t mind being shown the amenities. I’m looking for a way to… work off my stress.”

“Good, yeah, um, right this way. Suga, don’t make any changes and don’t rip-off the customers.”

“I promise to only rip-off Oikawa if he ventures in here.”

Matsukawa snickered as he slid off the stool with a stretch. “Please do. He deserves it for working us to the bone this season.”

With a laugh, Suga hopped over the counter and shoved Daichi toward the pass-through. “Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow? Wha—?!” Daichi protested, but Matsukawa was waiting for him and ushered him toward the stairs by snaking his arm around his waist.

“Come on, something tells me you could use a break too,” Matsukawa muttered as he leaned toward him and it was amazing to him that he didn’t instantly melt into a puddle from hearing his low voice reverberate in his ear.

“Uh-huh, I— _shit_ ,” Daichi hissed as he tripped up the stairs. He was caught by Matsukawa, who had the self-preservation to not make fun of him for it. He glanced away from Daichi to hide his smirk, pulling the tip of his hat lower over his eyes. With a huff, Daichi hopped up a couple steps ahead of him but somehow the warm hand remained glued to his back.

He took the chance while Matsukawa couldn’t see his face to draw in a deep breath to calm his racing heart and gulped down his nerves. When he reached the landing, he paused to glance at the row of rooms he knew to be unoccupied. Any one of them would do, but his gaze wandered to the very end of the hallway where his personal suite was. He shivered at picturing the handsome cowboy stretched out over his own bed.

“Something wrong?”

“No, I was just wondering which room to put you in. It’s been a while since anyone’s stayed, so they might need to be cleaned up first. Mind staying in my room until then?”

“Not at all. After you,” Matsukawa urged, his hand sliding down his back until it moved well past the waistband of his trousers and gave a gentle squeeze. Daichi fought with himself, unsure if he should be pissed or excited, so he coughed and shuffled quickly down the hallway to outrun the long reach of the cowboy and failing miserably. His keys rattled as he yanked them out of his pocket and tried sticking the right one in the slot. He growled in his throat as it took several attempts, but finally he slipped it in and unlocked the room.

“Sawamura? Can I ask you something really quick?” Matsukawa asked in a serious tone, resting the hand that wasn’t on Daichi’s ass against the door above his head. To reinforce his candidness, he moved his other hand up to Daichi’s waist and pulled him around to face him. It was too warm, trapped between the door and Matsukawa’s body looming over him, but Daichi didn’t mind as he cocked his head.

“What is it?”

“Are your parents still back East? Or are they nearby?”

“What? I mean, they’re still living on the Sendai prairie, but in a more populated town half a day’s ride from here.”

“Hmm, perhaps I should visit them before we go any further? I wouldn’t want to sully your reputation by not asking your father’s permission to court you first.”

Daichi barked out a laugh and reached up to grip Matsukawa’s shirt in his fist, yanking him lower so his face hovered above his own.

“First of all, I’m pretty sure even after obtaining his permission, you’d still be sullying me to bits.”

“Ohhh?” Matsukawa chuckled, dropping his face a little lower so his lips were a breath away.

“Second, I’m not inviting you into my room to enjoy the view. Does that satisfy you, Cowboy?”

“Hmm, I think I’ll become more satisfied after you let me in.”

Even as Matsukawa inhaled and leaned in to press their lips together, Daichi turned the knob and slid away with a teasing smirk. “After you.”

Matsukawa narrowed his eyes and grabbed hold of Daichi, forcing him further into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. His hands gripped into the back of Daichi’s shirt as he tugged him in for a deep kiss. Daichi had planned to tease him more but couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around Matsukawa’s neck and molding their bodies together.

They awkwardly shuffled further into the room toward the bed, ignoring the cacophony of noises from the town drifting in from the open window. All Daichi could hear was their panting breaths, the light smack of their lips, and the rustling clothing as they began fiddling with each other’s buttons. By the time the back of his legs bumped the bed, he had Matsukawa’s shirt tugged out of his pants and completely undone, giving him a beautiful view of the hardened, tan skin underneath.

Matsukawa smirked at Daichi’s distracted state and pushed him back on the bed. He waited until Daichi stopped bouncing on the mattress and was paying attention to unbuckle his chaps shove them off to the floor. While he was bent over, he tugged Daichi’s shoes off and tossed them over his shoulder, lifting his eyes to lock onto Daichi’s as he began crawling onto the mattress from that position. Daichi already had his vest and apron off with most of his shirt undone, but he was still suffocating from the rush of heat spreading through his body at the sight.

Once he was fully on the bed, Matsukawa settled down on top of him with their chests pressed together. Daichi reached up to stroke the delicate blush crawling across Matsukawa’s cheek and smiled as he leaned into the touch. His eyes smoldered as they gazed back at him as if he was some sort of treasure.

“I’ve been lookin’ to rope you for some time, Sawamura. I’m glad I finally got the chance.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh and snatched the hat off his head, tossing it onto a nearby chair. “Please tell me _ropes_ aren’t going to be involved.”

Matsukawa chuckled as he leaned in, keeping his lips soft as he kissed him lazily. “I think I left my lasso hanging on my saddle. But next time, you can be sure of it.”

“Hmm, you’ll have to catch me, first.”

“Oh? You planning on getting away from me?” He asked as his lips traveled across Daichi’s jaw and down his throat. He gasped, feeling the hot lips suck against his sensitive skin and shivered with impatience. “Sorry, Sawamura, but it isn’t likely I’m going to let you escape.”

“Even when you have to leave on a cattle drive? You were gone for three months this time.”

He had meant to keep the atmosphere light since he was finally having the moment he’d dreamed of with the handsome cowboy. He couldn’t help the slight edge to his voice as he asked, something Matsukawa caught as he immediately stopped kissing and raised his head to look at him.

“I’m sorry I’ve been away so long,” He said softly, his forehead creased as he reached up to stroke his hand through Daichi’s hair. “Every night while I was out there in the wilderness, staring up at the stars glittering in the dark sky, I’d think of you. I would replay ever moment flirting with you before I left and what a fool I was never taking the chance to move forward with you. I guess my eagerness kind of shows huh?” He laughed softly and Daichi beamed back at him.

“Yeah, I’ve done the same thing. Except for looking at a romantic sky, my view was usually drunks passed out on the piano,” He chuckled and then let out a sigh. “I’m sorry that I ruined the moment.”

“Pfft, what’s ruined? Listen, Oikawa promised that we won’t have to go back out for a whole month, and after that, we shouldn’t be out nearly as long. Is that okay with you? Would you wait for me when I leave?”

Daichi could tell he was trying to play it cool, as always, but his gaze was so intense he could see that so much was riding on what he answered. He leaned up and kissed Matsukawa, spreading their lips open to deepen the kiss as he pulled them both back down on the bed. He finally pulled back just enough to give Matsukawa a direct answer.

“I’ll wait for you forever, Issei. Now let’s get on with it, we have a lot to accomplish in just one month.”

Matsukawa huffed out a laugh, his whole body relaxing against him with relief. “Don’t mind if I do.”

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Epilogue-**

“That’s a pretty impressive knot for a barkeep. Where’d you learn that trick?” Matsukawa asked as he gazed up at him, amusement oozing from the smirk on his lips. Daichi paused from his work to glare at him and tugged at the rope gripped in his fingers, grinning as Matsukawa’s face winced.

“A man needs a lot of skills to survive out here.”

He smiled at the sound of Matsukawa’s deep chuckles and sat back to admire his handiwork. The ropes coiled around his lover’s wrists tying him to the headboard put him on full display for Daichi. Even in the flickering candlelight, he could see the remnants of their romp the day before decorating Matsukawa’s sun-kissed skin. Scattered love bites and dotted bruises from Daichi’s fingers spread around his body like constellations, a treasure map to all the places Daichi discovered could reduce Matsukawa to jelly. He had traced over every ripple of muscle with his fingers, and occasionally his tongue, and he fully intended to do it again. Especially under these new circumstances.

“Unsatisfied with something?” Matsukawa teased when Daichi hummed critically.

“Something’s missing.”

“A buxom bartender perhaps to bounce around on my lap? That’s all I can think of that’s missing.”

Daichi’s mouth twerked at the description but as his gaze drifted up to Matsukawa’s bed-rumpled hair, his eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers.

“Got it!” He declared and eagerly bounded across the room. It probably wasn’t the most attractive thing to do in his unclothed state but when he snatched up an item from a heap of clothes on the floor and turned around, Matsukawa was leaning as far forward as he could to drink in every inch of Daichi’s body.

Daichi snickered and hid the item behind his back as he sauntered toward the bed. Matsukawa pulled on the ropes, but the knots Daichi used didn’t give him an inch. He smirked as he glanced at the swell of Matsukawa’s bicep, itching to get his fingers back on him but he had to play it cool. He didn’t tease him enough the day before.

It wasn’t until he was standing beside the bed that he revealed the cowboy hat in his hand and fixed it on Matsukawa’s thick curls.

“There, now you’re ready.”

“Nice. But if you’re doing the riding, shouldn’t you be the one wearing the hat?”

“Maybe for the next round. I’ve had this fantasy for a while now and I’m not giving it up for continuity. Now,” he said as he crawled onto the bed and nestled onto Matsukawa’s lap, bracing his hands against his shoulders, “Let’s see if you can buck me off.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I can never get enough of Western AU's, and I'm sorry to cheat on my OTP but I loooooove Matsudai, have you noticed? ha ha ha. For those who don't follow me on tumblr, I started my rare pair challenge up again! I'll try to balance the requests with my regularly scheduled programming!


End file.
